Do You One Better
by RaydorCakes
Summary: "I should go." He runs his hand softly down her cheek before turning towards the door, "I'm sorry I let my emotions get this out of control."


_A/N: Just a short little one-shot. How I think Sharon and Andy's conversation about the non-dates could go._

* * *

"Andy I..." She's pacing around her kitchen, fumbling with her hands as she searches for words, "I just don't know."

"What is there to know?" He asks, sitting on the barstool at her kitchen's island, "Either you feel something or you don't. You want this, or you don't."

"I don't... I don't want to fail again Andy. I wouldn't want us to lose what we have."

"We won't." He grins and stands up, walking towards her still-pacing figure, "I won't let us."

"Andy, I'm sorry." She mumbles out, a stray tear escaping, "I'm so tired of empty promises."

"Hey," he asks calmly, trying his best to hide the pain her words were causing, "when have I _ever_ let you down?"

"You haven't." She whispers, carefully stepping back, "And that's what scares me. People change, and maybe after seeing me, the _real_ me, you'll _change_."

"Oh come on." He teases and he can tell by the shift in her eyes that it was poor timing for a joke, "What wouldn't I love about you?"

She looks up from her hands and meets his eyes, the same watery-emotion visible when he had said " _I'll wait_."

"Andy... I'm scared. And I'm not used to that. I've been shot at and been face to face with serial killers but none of them... None of _that_ made me feel this afraid. When I... When I look at you I feel so different, and that _scares_ me."

"I should go." He runs his hand softly down her cheek before turning towards the door, "I'm sorry I let my emotions get this out of control."

She can see how his heart breaks like hot glass as he says those words, and as he reaches out to turn the doorknob she can't help but touch his elbow gently, her fingertips barely ghosting the sleeve of his jacket.

"Andy..." Her voice trails off and he turns to look at her, he can see her struggling, words that often came so easy now eluding her.

"Sharon, unless you have something to say, I should be leaving." He whispers sadly, his eyes focused on their feet, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turns the doorknob and she reaches for him again, only this time with conviction. She places her hand on top of his and pulls it away from the door, watching his heart start to mend as she laces her fingers with his. A lighter silence fills the room, a dark pink blush creeping across both of their cheeks.

They stand in silence, holdings hands, neither knowing what to say, neither wanting to ruin the moment they now found themselves in.

Without a word, she leads him to the couch and sits down; watching as he does the same, their hands never separating. Sharon looks at him intently, unsure of where to go from here.

What she wanted -what she _really_ wanted- was to tell him how she felt. How her heart seemed to swell when she caught him glancing her way, how handsome he looked in his three-piece suits, the way his mischievous grin would disrupt her thoughts. She wondered if he knew, if he truly _knew_ what she felt for him, if he knew she was struggling to voice it despite everything they had been through together.

"Hey." He says quietly, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb, "What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

His voice jars her back to reality, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Putting up with me." She chuckles, rubbing his hand back, "We're so screwed up."

"Yeah, well," he shrugs, tossing a lopsided grin her way, "sometimes we... We have to fail a couple times before we succeed, ya know?"

"Mhm." She nods, scooching closer to him, "You were right."

"Let me just..." he pulls his phone out of his pocket, "Mark that down for future reference." He teases with a victorious sigh, "Ah yes, the day Andy Flynn was right and Sharon Raydor was wrong. It's a beautiful thing."

"Hush." She replies, trying her best to shoot him her signature Darth Raydor glare, "But you... You were right. I _do_ want this. I want _you_."

Andy stays silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath, "I want this too." He leans over and gently grazes her lips with his, "Sharon, I think I love you."

She places her free hand on his cheek, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, "Andy I can do you one better. I _know_ I love you."


End file.
